criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnSub-Zero
ARCHIVE #1: December 26, 2011 - July 6, 2012 *ARCHIVE #2: July 9, 2012 - June 12, 2013 *ARCHIVE #3: June 14, 2013 - November 16, 2013 ___________ Edits Hi there Once again, I noticed that we've reached a disagreement, this time on Lila Archer's page. As I recall, and I'm pretty sure I'm right, as I watched the episode only a few days ago, Maggie says, 'Remember when we stayed in my dorm room for a weekend, because the heating in your apartment was off?' That means it was off in Lila's apartment, not Maggie's, as your wording suggest. And, for the record, I only make edits because I see something that's wrong. I don't troll people, I hate that, it's annoying and childish. So if you see something I edit, and you think I'm wrong, just write straight to me, or I'll correct it back. Also, I'll go put Lila Archer's page back to the way I put it now, so. Kiddzzz (talk) 11:05, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Kids, behave! :Let's compromise: in this one, Kiddzzz is right, the heating went off in Lila's ap. But Kiddzzz, anyone can re-edit anything you edit (that's how wiki's work). :UnSub, try and remember to explain yourself when undoing edits from a logged in contributor. :- Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, my bad. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:47, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Adam Rain Good evening Unsub-Zero, http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Rain Adam RAIN played by Brad DOURIF is also known as the character "Wormtongue" in''The Lord of the Rings: The Two towers.'' Then, and because I am confused, why making an undo on what I edited ? Something was wrong ? :O :) Thank you. A very important message Just kidding i lied. - Lord Law Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:So-called important messaged messages message In all seriousness here... I had a cheeseburger four months ago. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhrYijJ54ag - Lord Law Bullet Points Hi! I'm still relatively new to the editing side of the wiki, and I appreciate when you fix an article I was also trying to fix :P I was just looking at your profile and I'm trying to make mine look the same way...if you don't mind. How do you make the square bullets??? Thanks, Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Virgil Williams Does Virgil Williams have an article on here? If not, can we maybe make him one? :3 Lauraloo77 (talk) 04:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) A quote about Blake's personality Would it be okay if I used her opening line in The Silencer as a quote under her Personality? Lauraloo77 (talk) 22:26, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I forgot D: forgive me! Lauraloo77 (talk) 22:26, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Prentiss Is there something wrong with that Prentiss quote? Lauraloo77 (talk) 02:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Frank Giles Can't find any image of his face worth a damn in any Fisher King episode. 2 things though: #I'm not making the change because I haven't rewatched the episodes completely, just been jumping from scene to scene, BUT I very much doubt that there's any flashback where he appears (as stated in his article); at most he is mentioned. #From the blurry/too far away images of his face seen while the profilers roam around his very impaled body when they found him dead, I'm ready to swear the actor isn't an actual actor but a crew member; in fact, I think he's still working on CM ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Trolls Please, next time you encounter someone deleting parts or complete articles, after you've undone the damage (I can't be here 24/7, more the pity!), let me a shout out with their username/anonymous identification, so I can give them their just reward, a block! Today I've nearly missed the moron who had mangled the Frank Abagnale page; thankfully has come back to try and do the same to the Criminal Minds article. Thanks! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Are you gonna make a page for bin laden and snowden from being referenced on 200 200 Hi, I just wanted to know your thoughts on 200. I'd love to discuss it with you. Lauraloo77 (talk) 22:53, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, do you have a Twitter? Lauraloo77 (talk) 22:56, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Dates edits He/she explained how was doing it, and even if I wouldn't do it for all the money in the world (too time consuming), nobody else will give better, more accurate dates; certainly is unsurprising he/she has to redo some of that. Unless he/she does something outrageous, let it go; even if only approximate, is good to have a time-frame in place ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Doug Aarniokoski Have just noticed that the Doug Aarniokoski article has no bio still. This weekend I found THIS INTERVIEW, I think you can find there enough info to fill the blank if you have time, or I'll do it next weekend (no time for now, drowning on work!) :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sam Ah, no sweat, man! My mind was just temporarily blown because I thought Garcia's boyfriend went to the support group :P Lauraloo77 (talk) 23:22, February 10, 2014 (UTC) So, I read more into this, and there's a Buzzfeed article that states, "In Season 8, she (Garcia) dates the man she shoots (Sam) in Season 6." Weird how they cast him for two roles. Lauraloo77 (talk) 01:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) In her play she shoots a man! Her play is about a girl who faces a killer and she shot Clarence! link Trivia Uh, I think the actor who played Caleb Dale Sheppard also played a cop in a different episode, or something. I'm not sure if that counts as an actor portraying two different roles. Lauraloo77 (talk) 02:15, February 11, 2014 (UTC)